


В шесть тысяч лет жизнь только начинается

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: После Почти-Апокалипсиса у Азирафаэля вдруг разладилась работа его ангельской эмпатии, и он стал ощущать чувства всех, кто оказывался рядом, в том числе и чувства Кроули.(Пардон за ООСный обоснуй.)





	В шесть тысяч лет жизнь только начинается

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Feyt за идею для фанфика : ) Она наконец посмотрела Оменсов, сходу накидала идей, и я решила написать вот эту : )

Сначала Азирафаэль даже не понял, что произошло, и что вообще что-то не так. Вроде бы всё было как всегда, только с утра он был более встревожен, чем обычно. Он пытался понять, в чём причина, но безуспешно. Позже, во время чтения новой книги, появившейся в его коллекции благодаря Адаму, на него внезапно накатила волна злости, и он даже вскочил на ноги, озираясь вокруг, но он был один, никто и ничто не могло вызвать у него такую реакцию. Если подумать, он довольно давно не испытывал такую сильную злость, никто не мог так просто заставить ангела ощутить подобное, даже Кроули, который мог рассчитывать максимум на лёгкое раздражение и снисходительный вздох.   
Злость схлынула, сменившись страхом и тревожностью, и Азирафаэль подошёл к дверям магазина, встав боком, чтобы его не было видно, и осторожно выглянул наружу.   
Мимо проходили незнакомые люди, в основном мужчины и женщины средних лет. Они спешили по своим делам, и, похоже, никому не было дела до ангела. Возле дверей прошёл нахмуренный наполовину лысый мужчина в костюме, и ангела затопила новая волна злости пополам со страхом. В этот раз он даже ощутил некие смутные подробности, причины этих эмоций. Он почувствовал, что злится на жену, которая ему изменила, но в то же время ужасно боится, что она уйдёт и он останется один.   
Ангел с изумлением уставился в спину этого мужчины, который удалялся ровным шагом, и вместе с ним исчезали и эти эмоции. Он наконец понял, в чём причина этих перепадов - что-то случилось с его эмпатией.   
Все ангелы изначально были созданы для любви, понимания, сопереживания, сочувствия. Но если было очень нужно, то они могли самостоятельно, так сказать, подкрутить настройки, чтобы не ощущать чувства всех вокруг. За столько лет на Земле Азирафаэль привык к тому уровню эмпатии, который был ему удобен и не доставлял хлопот. Достаточный, чтобы сопереживать и помогать людям вокруг, но не сходить при этом с ума от всех тех быстротечных, но очень громких чувств, что люди испытывали постоянно. Постоянно!   
В попытке сосредоточиться ангел закрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вздохов, но все его усилия рассыпались от внезапно охватившего его радостного волнения и предвкушения. Мимо магазина быстрым шагом прошла высокая симпатичная женщина с распущенными светлыми волосами, и Азирафаэль почувствовал её нетерпение - она только что вернулась из двухнедельного отпуска и спешила домой. Ангел вместе с ней чувствовал, что хочет как можно скорее увидеть любимого мужа и дочку. Конечно, положительные эмоции были лучше, чем отрицательные, но выматывали так же, если их постоянно обрушивать на несчастную голову ангела.  
Помассировав виски пальцами, Азирафаэль направился вглубь магазина, в попытке спрятаться подальше от источников эмоций, гадая, что могло вызвать такую неприятную ситуацию и что теперь делать. Усидеть на месте не давали волнение или тревога, что накатывали время от времени и заставляли вскакивать и ходить между книжными полками. В таком неспокойном состоянии не хотелось никого видеть, но с другой стороны, кто как не Кроули мог явить собой остров спокойствия и хладнокровия в этом бушующем океане эмоций? Он же демон. Они ничего не чувствуют, это общеизвестный факт.   
Приняв решение, Азирафаэль схватил трубку стационарного телефона и быстро набрал номер Кроули. Тот ответил сразу:  
\- Да, ангел?  
\- Приезжай ко мне. Срочно! - быстро проговорил ангел, не сдержав в голосе тревоги, что некстати накатила как раз в этот момент.  
\- Еду! - последовал ответ и прозвучали гудки отбоя.  
Прошло всего несколько минут, ангел даже не успел решить, где ему ждать демона - у входа или удалиться в подсобку, подальше от людей, - как снаружи завизжали шины, тут же хлопнула дверь, и вместе со стуком открывшейся двери до ангела донеслась волна тревоги и страха.  
Если быть честным, эта волна его просто снесла, потому что была размером с цунами. Невероятно сильный страх за кого-то очень важного, тщательно подавляемый ужас от мысли о его потере, готовность действовать немедленно, сделать всё, чтобы исправить ситуацию и спасти от любой опасности.   
Прижав руки к груди, Азирафаэль пытался хотя бы просто вдохнуть и выдохнуть, потому что этот всеобъемлющий страх - страх за него, как он уже успел понять - сжимал всё его нутро тугим обручем, не оставляя возможности ясно думать.  
\- Успокойся! - сдавленно попросил он, протянув правую руку вперёд, к Кроули, который напряжённо стоял перед ним и внимательно его осматривал, ища признаки случившейся беды.  
\- Что?.. - растерялся демон. - Разве не я должен тебя успокаивать? Что вообще случилось? Объясни!  
\- Я объясню! Только, правда... Успокойся, прошу. Это важно. Успокой свои эмоции, у меня всё нормально.  
Кроули с облегчением выдохнул, и ангел ощутил, как его отпускает пожирающий внутренности ужас. Это было странно. Он ни разу в жизни не боялся так сильно сам за себя, и ощущать чужой страх за свою жизнь было очень необычно.   
\- Всё точно хорошо? - переспросил Кроули, окидывая магазин внимательным взглядом, чтобы убедиться в этом.  
\- Точно, - кивнул Азирафаэль. - Прости за такой звонок, я просто не подумал, что...  
\- Что я не захочу снова стоять на руинах твоего магазина, считая тебя мёртвым? - не сдержался от ответа Кроули, а потом поморщился, жалея о своих словах, и отошёл в сторону, рассматривая новые книги на полках, которых тут не было до Почти-Апокалипсиса.  
Азирафаэль выпрямился. Теперь он мог снова нормально дышать, и место страха заняло облегчение, спокойствие, радость и что-то ещё... Ангел моргнул, разглядывая Кроули, пытаясь понять, что это за чувство. Оно было странным образом похоже на...  
\- Что, не можешь разобраться со своей новой коллекцией, и потому вызвал меня на помощь? - насмешливо спросил демон, прохаживаясь вдоль книжных полок, привычно делая вид, что ему всё безразлично. Но в этот раз ангел отчётливо ощущал, что Кроули действительно интересно, он быстро просматривает названия всех книг и запоминает каждое из них, и место каждой книги тоже. Почти-Апокалипсис случился совсем недавно, и они успели провести не так много времени в его новом старом магазине.  
\- Коллекция в порядке. Осталось только переставить кое-что, чтобы не было столь вопиющего сочетания жанров, но я справлюсь, - ответил рассеянно Азирафаэль. Он стоял всё там же, прижав руки к груди, словно в попытках сдержать все те чувства, которые обрушились на него, и он с трудом мог разобрать, где его собственные, а где - демона. Он пристально рассматривал Кроули, безуспешно пытаясь соотнести в своей голове его образ, выстраиваемый несколько тысяч лет, с тем, что он "видел" сейчас. Как он мог думать, что демоны ничего не чувствуют? Или это только Кроули такой?   
Кроули исчез за массивной книжной полкой, и ангел услышал его смешок, и тут же ощутил волну... нежности?   
\- Снова оставляешь кружки из-под какао где попало, - насмешливо проговорил Кроули, появляясь вновь в поле зрения с кружкой в руках. Он прошёл мимо и отнёс её на место с видом, словно делает одолжение нерадивому ангелу, но Азирафаэль ощущал совсем иное. Кроули нравилась его рассеянность, ему нравилось проявлять такие мелкие незначительные случаи заботы, делая вид, что это не так. Нравилась одержимость ангела книгами, нравился и сам этот магазин. Нравилось упорство ангела, хоть оно и доставляло иногда неприятности, нравилась его доброта и вместе с тем решительность. Трудно было перечислить всё, было слишком много всего, он словно ступил босыми ногами на краешек прилива, закрыв глаза, встал на самом берегу тёплого океана, ощущая, как ступни легко омывает вода, не видя, но имея возможность представить, насколько огромен этот океан перед ним...  
Под этим океаном, где-то глубоко внизу, далеко, он ощутил пламя, эхо горящей бездны, полной боли, криков и запаха сгоревших перьев на крыльях. Она была далеко, от неё Азирафаэля отделял глубокий океан чего-то совсем иного, но даже отсюда он ощутил ужас перед ней и отступил назад, не решаясь даже осознать до конца мысль, чем являлась эта бездна.  
Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул, ощущая укол вины за то, что видит так много всего, словно подсматривает без разрешения. Кроули не подал виду, услышав вздох, но ангел ощутил, как вновь всколыхнулась волна тревоги. Демон ждал объяснения, он хотел знать, что случилось, но терпеливо ожидал. Он долго учился ждать и научился делать это очень хорошо.  
Кроули прошёл мимо него, бросив пристальный короткий взгляд, и продолжил неспешно обходить магазин.   
Скрипнула входная дверь, и в магазин медленно всплыла солидных габаритов дама средних лет, не удостоив своим взглядом ни одного из присутствующих. За ней следом вошли две милые девочки-близняшки, примерно лет тринадцати.   
\- Тётя Бетти, что мы тут забыли? Это же книжный, - искренне удивилась одна из девочек.  
\- Мне нужен подарок для дяди Арнольда, - объяснила дама, направляясь к книжным полкам.  
На её пути возник Кроули, и, разведя руки в стороны, чтобы не пропустить её дальше, сказал:  
\- Извините, магазин закрыт. Вот-вот прибудут специалисты по очистке помещений от насекомых, поэтому в магазине не должно быть посторонних.  
\- Но мне нужна книга! - упрямо ответила дама, пока девочки оглядывали запылённый магазин с долей насмешки и удивления, потом они с тем же выражением уставились на Азирафаэля и его потёртый костюм.  
Ангел упрямо скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. Он ощущал их недоумение по поводу старого костюма, и только теперь, с их точки зрения, понял, насколько потёртой выглядела жилетка. Он ведь даже не замечал этого, в его глазах жилетка была в идеальном состоянии. Почему Кроули ему об этом не сказал? Ах да, ему нравилась эта жилетка, как и старомодность ангела, поэтому и не сказал. Ангел вздохнул. Что ж, наверное, стоит обновить свою одежду, чтобы на него не смотрели как на чучело из музея. Он не хотел этого признать, но его это несколько задело.  
\- Что вам неясно во фразе "магазин закрыт"? - раздражённо проговорил Кроули, даже не пытаясь казаться вежливым. - Вон там дверь, давайте, на выход!  
\- И когда вы откроетесь? - не сдавалась дама, вызывающе глядя в лицо стоящего перед ней демона.   
\- Через три дня!  
\- Тогда я куплю книгу в другом месте, - произнесла дама таким тоном, словно это была страшнейшая кара для них.  
\- Да хоть целый чемодан книг! - огрызнулся Кроули, и дама, не теряя достоинства, медленно повернулась и пошла к выходу.   
\- Девочки, пойдёмте! Больше ни ногой в этот магазин.  
\- Будто нам нужны такие покупатели! - выплюнул ей в спину Кроули, и дама, уже стоя в дверях, обернулась на мгновение, чтобы сказать:  
\- Вы хам!  
\- Вы мне тоже не нравитесь! - ответил демон, скривившись, и подошёл к двери, чтобы закрыть её.  
Девочки оглянулись на них двоих, обменялись взглядами и хихикнули. Уже выйдя на улицу, одна из них сказала:  
\- Тётя Бетти, ты разве не заметила? У них просто свидание, вот они нас и выгнали.  
Ответа тёти Бетти они уже не услышали, потому что Кроули с грохотом захлопнул дверь.  
\- Откуда только берутся такие зануды! - возмущённо пробормотал он, отряхивая ладони словно после грязной работы.  
Азирафаэль пытался прийти в себя после этой перебранки, сцепив дрожащие ладони и едва стоя на ногах. Так много эмоций, так много образов, идущих от нескольких источников. Его впечатление от дамы и её племянниц совпадало с впечатлениями Кроули, но вот сам демон... В глазах посетительницы он выглядел совершенно неприятным типом. Наглый рыжий мерзавец, прячущий глаза за очками даже в помещении, с отвратительными манерами, говорящий резкости - он показался ей очень грубым и злым, невоспитанным и ведущим себя по-хамски, такого совершенно точно не хотелось встретить второй раз. Это резко контрастировало с тем, как видел его сам Азирафаэль - невероятно умным, красивым, интеллигентным, элегантным, уверенным в себе в любой ситуации, приятным собеседником с чудесным чувством юмора, ему нравилось в Кроули абсолютно всё, вплоть до его колкостей и змеиных глаз. Этот контраст заставил его переоценить собственное восприятие демона, понять, что, возможно, на это восприятие влияют его чувства. Именно из-за них Кроули казался ему таким чудесным в любых ситуациях, даже в тех, которые бы раздражали или приводили в ужас обычных людей.   
Всего этого было слишком много. Голова и сердце ангела готовы были разорваться от попыток понять, осознать, что именно происходит, что чувствует он сам, что чувствует демон, и почему эти чувства так похожи? Словно два океана, доселе дремавших долгие годы, вдруг всколыхнулись из-за подземного землетрясения и взметнулись до неба огромными волнами, смешиваясь и захлёстывая его с головой.   
Кроули подошёл и встал прямо перед ним, сняв очки и пытливо глядя на него, в ожидании ответа на вопрос, что же случилось. Азирафаэль взглянул в его жёлтые глаза, и это стало последней каплей. Он увидел там ответ на свои вопросы, по телу пробежала волна мурашек, внутри словно вспорхнула стая бабочек, ноги охватила слабость, и они подкосились.   
Прежде чем он упал на пол, Кроули успел его подхватить.  
\- Проклятье, да что с тобой?! - в панике воскликнул демон, не зная, что делать. - Что произошло?!  
\- Всё нормально, - проговорил Азирафаэль, с трудом вспоминая, как это вообще делается.  
\- Нормально? Да ты только что рухнул на пол!  
\- Не на пол, а в твои руки, - улыбнулся Азирафаэль, и Кроули напряжённо замер, пытаясь понять, насколько всё плохо, если ангел в состоянии шутить. - Я правда в порядке. Просто что-то случилось с моей эмпатией. Она поломалась, - наконец-то ангел добрался до сути вещей. Когда он всё понял и принял, его разум прочистился, и он мог снова связно думать.  
\- Поломалась? - нахмурился Кроули. - Что это значит? Как это могло довести тебя до такого состояния?  
\- Возможно, после всех этих событий нарушилась моя связь с Небесами, или это просто последствия стресса, я не уверен, - объяснил Азирафаэль, всё ещё лёжа в объятиях Кроули. Он уже, пожалуй, вполне мог собраться с силами и подняться, но предпочёл пока оставить всё как есть. - Но я не могу её выключить. Все эти люди вокруг, они постоянно что-то чувствуют, и я не могу закрыться и перестать слышать эти чувства. Это тяжело. Я ощущаю чувства всех, кто рядом со мной.  
\- Вот оно что, - Кроули издал долгий облегчённый вздох, когда окончательно убедился, что жизни ангела ничто не угрожало. - С этим можно что-то сделать?  
\- Я пока не знаю. Это началось сегодня утром и становилось всё сильнее. Волнение, тревога, страх каждого проходящего мимо человека передавались мне, и я просто не справился с этим. Поэтому позвал тебя на помощь. Ещё раз прости за такой звонок, - извинился ангел, понимая теперь, как это напугало демона.  
\- Ничего, забудь, - ответил Кроули. - Главное, ты цел. А с этим можно что-нибудь сделать? Давай отвезём тебя куда-нибудь в глушь на время, а там разберёмся, как это исправить.  
\- И оставить магазин?! - изумился Азирафаэль, на что Кроули закатил глаза.  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься? - спросил демон спустя несколько мгновений, заметив, что Азирафаэль, лежащий в его руках, улыбается, глядя на него.   
\- А ты ещё не понял?   
\- Чего не понял?  
\- Я сказал, что ощущаю чувства всех, - Азирафаэль выделил это слово голосом, - кто рядом со мной.  
Кроули распахнул глаза шире, затем приоткрыл рот, когда до него дошло, и быстрым плавным змеиным движением вскочил на ноги, из-за чего Азирафаэль выпал из его рук и наконец закончил своё падение, стукнувшись спиной и затылком о пол. - Ай!  
Тяжело переводя дыхание, Кроули замер в напряжённой позе хищника, готового драться или бежать. Он бросил взгляд на дверь, но передумал и остался на месте.  
Азирафаэль уже примерно знал, чего ждать, так что был готов к ещё одной встряске, когда говорил эти слова. Адская смесь чистого ужаса, удивления, смущения, затем нежелания оказаться таким открытым, и вместе с тем облегчение и восторг, а потом снова ужас от ожидания ответа, реакции ангела, который теперь всё знает, после него волна ослепляющей надежды, а потом опять ужас.  
Не в силах спокойно смотреть, как разрывается Кроули, ангел поднялся на ноги. Тем временем демон достал из кармана очки, в почти бессознательной попытке спрятать за ними глаза и отгородиться от внешнего мира. Азирафаэль остановил его, взяв за руку и опустив её вниз.   
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - тихо проговорил ангел, глядя прямо в глаза Кроули.  
\- А?..  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - повторил Азирафаэль, делая шаг ближе. - Только сейчас я увидел все твои чувства ко мне, и это... Прекрасно. Это самая чудесная вещь, что случалась в моей жизни.  
Кроули только моргнул, глядя на него, замерев, словно загипнотизированный.  
\- Ах, мой дорогой Кроули, почему ты никогда не говорил мне этого?  
\- Никогда?.. - переспросил демон, отмерев наконец. - Да ты шутишь? Ты что, не замечал?  
\- Чего не замечал? - нахмурился Азирафаэль, не понимая, о чём говорит Кроули.  
\- О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, срань Господня, этого же просто не может быть, - простонал Кроули, закидывая голову вверх и прижимая ладони к лицу. - Какая неловкая ситуация, не находишь? - усмехнулся он ангелу после паузы, опустив руки.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём ты, - беспомощно ответил тот, действительно не понимая, он уже просто не мог разобраться в потоке всех тех чувств от демона, что грозили снова сбить его с ног.  
\- Все эти годы, каждую нашу встречу, я давал понять, что я... что мне... что ты мне... небезразличен. Что ты мне нравишься, - коряво сформулировал Кроули, а потом развёл руками. - Я правда старался! Спасал тебя периодически, делал всякие штуки, чтобы порадовать тебя, веселил, если тебе было грустно, вот это всё... Я думал, ты всё это видишь и понимаешь, но просто... не заинтересован. И вообще, зачем тебе мерзкий демон. Ну, я же не дурак, нет так нет, мы можем оставаться просто коллегами, которые иногда пересекаются по работе. Это лучше, чем ничего.  
Распахнув рот от изумления, Азирафаэль совсем неэлегантно таращился на Кроули во время этой речи, и так и стоял, когда Кроули отошёл куда-то вглубь магазина, сказав:  
\- Мне нужно выпить. Тебе, думаю, тоже.  
Когда Кроули вернулся с бутылкой и двумя бокалами, ангел стоял на прежнем месте в прежней позе. Он судорожно вспоминал их встречи, с новой точки зрения рассматривая поступки своего друга, и каждый раз испытывал потрясение от того, что он мог каким-то образом не замечать очевидного. Как это вообще могло случиться?  
Терпеливо вздохнув, Кроули взял его за плечи, подвёл к креслу и усадил, затем дал в руки бокал и налил немного вина. Закрыв наконец рот и смущённо прокашлявшись, Азирафаэль отпил вина, и спустя ещё несколько минут сказал сидящему в соседнем кресле демону:   
\- Ты не мерзкий.  
Кроули лишь покосился на него, но ничего не ответил. Азирафаэль пытался собраться с мыслями, он хотел ответить так, чтобы Кроули понял его, поверил, не имея возможности ощутить чужие чувства так, как может он. Демоны утратили эту способность, когда Пали.  
С другой стороны, Наверху были уверены, что демоны утратили и способность любить после Падения, но Кроули... Он не утратил.   
Или, возможно, обрёл снова позже.   
Когда они встретились.  
Азирафаэлю стало жарко от этой мысли, волна душного тепла прокатилась от пяток до самой макушки, и он поправил воротник и поёрзал. Неужели он, обычный, ничем не примечательный ангел, который даже не сумел толком выполнить порученные ему задания, мог вызвать подобные чувства у такого потрясающего демона, как Кроули?.. Он ощутил, как глупая счастливая улыбка расползается по его лицу, и взглянул на демона, сидевшего рядом со всё ещё ошарашенным видом и терпеливо ждущего действий от ангела.  
\- Ты не мерзкий! - настойчивее повторил Азирафаэль. - Даже не думай о себе так!   
Кроули лишь коротко пожал плечами, покачивая бокал с вином.  
\- И всё же, почему... - Ангел замер на миг, собираясь с духом, затем продолжил: - Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что любишь меня?  
\- Потому что демон не может сказать нечто подобное. Просто не сможет произнести, даже если попытается, - объяснил Кроули, и Азирафаэль хотел спросить, пытался ли он, но почувствовал, что да, пытался.  
\- Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
\- За что? - искренне удивился Кроули.  
\- За то, что я не знал. Я даже не подозревал. Думал, мы лишь коллеги, которые со временем стали друзьями, а ты делаешь это всё просто от скуки. Но теперь я знаю. - Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь объять необъятное и описать словами то, что чувствовал. - Знаю. По-настоящему. Я чувствую твою любовь. Она вокруг меня, обволакивает, но не давит, и ничего не требует. Тёплая, мягкая, нежная, она сияет, словно свет звёзд на глади спокойного ночного океана, готового затопить всё вокруг, если только его потревожить, или взорваться тысячей звёзд и осветить всю тьму вокруг, или...  
Азирафаэль открыл глаза и увидел взгляд Кроули, устремлённый на него. Демон замер, не донеся вино до рта, и смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, забывая дышать.  
\- Она прекрасна. Каждая её грань. Каждый миг, когда я могу её ощущать, это лучший миг моей жизни. То, что ты не можешь этого сказать, не имеет значения, потому что я знаю это. Мне так жаль, что ты не можешь так же ощутить то, что я чувствую к тебе. Я люблю тебя, Кроули, любил всегда, хоть и понял только сейчас. Ты простишь меня, что я понял так поздно?  
После паузы Кроули ответил хрипловатым голосом:  
\- Вовсе не поздно, ангел. Мы знакомы лишь шесть тысяч лет, можно сказать, жизнь только начинается.  
Демон всё-таки не удержался от дурацкой шутки, и Азирафаэль улыбнулся, потому что ему это нравилось в Кроули.   
Как и множество других черт, как положительных, так и не очень.  
Это потому, что он его любит, напомнил себе ангел, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому порядку вещей, разделившему жизнь на "до" и "после".  
\- Теперь я вижу, насколько я медленный, если можно это так назвать, - с ноткой смущения сказал Азирафаэль, а Кроули усмехнулся, немного придя в себя:  
\- Можно.  
\- Но такой уж я. Немного... тугодум.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Кроули, наконец расслабляясь и откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
\- Так что, думаю, мне понадобится время, чтобы осознать это всё, обдумать, привыкнуть к новому... эм... новому...  
\- Статусу бойфренда? - подсказал Кроули.  
\- Ага. Всё слишком быстро изменилось, поэтому я прошу тебя не спешить. Ты будешь ждать меня?  
\- Всегда, - без тени сомнения ответил Кроули, и ангел ощутил, что это - самое близкое к признанию в любви, что может дать ему демон. И этого было достаточно.  
Со стуком поставив свой бокал на столик рядом, Кроули бодро поднялся и показал рукой на выход:  
\- Ну что, поехали?  
\- Куда? - удивился столь резкой смене темы Азирафаэль.  
\- В деревню, ангел! - терпеливо пояснил демон. - Куда-нибудь в глушь, поселим тебя в домик посреди леса, чтобы ты мог починить свою поломанную эмпатию.  
\- А ты? - спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- А я оставлю тебя и уеду. Ты же сказал, что тебе тяжело ощущать чужие громкие чувства, - рассудительно ответил Кроули. - Значит, никого не должно быть рядом, тогда тебе будет лучше.  
\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты остался. От тебя не становится хуже. Наоборот. С тобой хорошо, - ответил ангел, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и с лёгким удивлением осознавая, что это действительно так. Присутствие Кроули рядом, со всеми его разнообразными чувствами, больше не ошеломляло, оно не заставляло его тревожиться или бояться, а напротив, успокаивало, обнадёживало и согревало.  
Демон от его последних слов завис на несколько секунд, а затем кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, значит, я останусь с тобой.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Тогда поехали?  
\- Да, только я возьму несколько книг.  
Через несколько минут Азирафаэль вышел на улицу к Бентли, криво припаркованной торопившимся Кроули почти поперёк дороги. Её владельца это нисколько не смущало, он стоял у водительской двери и ждал пассажира. При виде знакомого саквояжа, что он когда-то спас в церкви во время бомбардировки, он едва заметно улыбнулся краешком рта, но Азирафаэль это увидел.  
\- Погоди, тогда ты тоже?.. - спросил он, приподнимая саквояж.  
\- Ну, да, - ответил Кроули и сел за руль.   
Ангел уселся рядом, положив багаж на заднее сиденье.  
\- А тогда, в Париже?  
\- Да.  
\- И в Санкт-Петербурге?  
\- Ага.  
\- И в Пекине?  
\- Само собой.  
\- И в Чикаго?  
\- Конечно.  
\- И в...  
\- Ты так и будешь спрашивать про каждую нашу встречу?  
\- Нет, не про каждую. Но даже тогда, в Кейптауне?!  
\- Да!


End file.
